1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning device for a car seat base, especially to a warning device that warning of the support leg not in loaded position and that may lose effective support to the ear seat base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car seat base is adapted to connect on a vehicle seat through a vehicle fixed point (ISOFIX), thereby providing the convenience of mounting a car seat thereupon without the troublesome of tying on and untying safety belt from the car seat.
When a vehicle brakes suddenly in high speed or encounters collision accidently, the car seat base is tending to either moving or rolling forward by the force of inertia. To avoid said accident, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,753,445, 6,817,665, 5,487,588 and 7,097,245 have provided some car seat bases equipped with a support leg for preventing the rolling and moving of the car seat base and car seat in the event of vehicular collision and quick braking, as well as to limit the excursion of a seat occupant's head beyond acceptable limits.
The support leg includes at least an upper tube, a locking means and a lower tube lockable. The upper tube and the lower tube are telescopically and adjustable in length by the locking means. Normally, the support leg has to be adjusted and fixed in a length that permits its lower end to stick on the vehicle floor, and the upper end to abut upward to support the front end of the car seat base. Once the locking means is failed, the support leg would then lose the expected support function, but the user has no means to receive a warning of such a dangerous silent a small change.